


Контроль

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [13]
Category: Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Люк считает, что медитация — это скучно.





	Контроль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744474) by [CapnShellhead (CapnWinghead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnShellhead). 

Люку скучно.  
  
Он уже лет сто смотрит, как Дэнни медитирует, и наскучило это почти так же давно. А Дэнни одержим идеей научить Люка контролю. Отточить мастерство. А Люк его стебёт — открыто и незатейливо. Он разбирается в контроле: поднатаскался после стольких лет терпеливого обуздания гнева, после всего, что на его долю выпало. Но Дэнни хотел как лучше, так что почему бы не дать медитации шанс.  
  
После того как в третий раз начал клевать носом, Люк сдаётся. Открывает глаза. Стоящий перед ним Дэнни проделывает упражнение за упражнением. Каждый день одно и то же. Немного понаблюдав, Люк поднимается и подходит к нему сзади.  
  
— Чувак, я тебя люблю, но это ж скучища.  
  
— Всё дело в контроле и терпении, — не прерываясь, качает головой Дэнни. — Джессике и Мэтту их тоже не хватает.  
  
— То есть мы нетерпеливые? — сухо переспрашивает Люк.  
  
— Полагаю, моя способность к самоконтролю просто уровнем выше.  
  
Люк следит за тем, как он принимает новую позу, скользит взглядом по фигуре, и тут рождается идея.  
  
— Да ну? — Он приближается к Дэнни настолько, чтобы тот прочувствовал его присутствие, и подпускает в голос хрипотцы, от которой Дэнни вздрагивает: — Позволь, я проверю.  
  
Дэнни застывает, сглатывает, но глаз не открывает.  
  
— Ни в чём себе не отказывай.  
  
Его концентрация не нарушается, даже несмотря на мгновенно выступившую испарину.  
  
Люк придвигается ещё ближе, кладёт ладонь ему на живот и улыбается, ощутив, как сокращаются под пальцами мускулы. Нежно проводит ладонью по животу, опускается к поясу штанов. Дэнни всё так же спокоен. Люк просовывает указательный палец под пояс, и Дэнни на миг напрягается, не меняясь в лице.  
  
Люк дразняще ведёт пальцем по горячей коже, скользя по оставленным поясом следам. Дыхание Дэнни чуть колеблется, но лицо всё так же спокойно. Люк кладёт ему на бедро свободную руку, скользит вверх, к груди, и Дэнни снова сглатывает, не открывая глаз и не прекращая упражнения. Но сердце под ладонью Люка бьётся сильно, и он улыбается себе под нос, дразнит большим пальцем сосок, прислушиваясь, не собьётся ли дыхание.  
  
Не сбивается. Дэнни решительно игнорирует его в стремлении завершить разминку. Люк почти прижимается к нему, чтобы Дэнни ощутил спиной жар его тела, и это на мгновение нарушает ритм. Но Дэнни продолжает, и Люк глубже запускает руку ему в штаны. Сердце под ладонью ещё ускоряется.  
  
Медленно, очень медленно Люк тянется вниз и обхватывает член Дэнни. Ровное дыхание на миг замирает.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — невинно уточняет Люк, и Дэнни кивает. На каменном лице цветёт лёгкий румянец.  
  
Люк тоже кивает, задавая медленный темп, баюкая в руке приятную тяжесть его члена. А Дэнни, всё так же полный решимости отстоять своё мнение, продолжает двигаться, хоть и чуть менее ловко, чем до этого. Даже когда Люк ускоряется и снова теребит его сосок.  
  
Хитрым поворотом запястья Люк всё же добивается резкого выдоха. Член в ладони дёргается.  
  
— А это что было? — поддразнивает Люк.  
  
— Ничего, — хрипло отвечает Дэнни. — Сквозняк.  
  
Люк хмыкает и ещё ускоряется, выдавливая больше предсемени. Дэнни дышит тяжелее, но не останавливается, решительно настроенный победить. Люк любит эту решимость. Он тянет Дэнни за твёрдый сосок, вырывая мягкий стон, и улыбается. Ресницы Дэнни трепещут на ярких щеках, рот приоткрыт, дыхание сбито. Люк подаётся бёдрами вперёд, прижимаясь членом к его заду, и Дэнни принимается исподволь толкаться ему в кулак.  
  
Люк улыбается ещё шире и в награду за это изящное отступление усиливает хватку и ускоряется. Очередной поворот запястья заставляет Дэнни вытянуться на носочках, вбиваясь навстречу. Ещё один — и Дэнни окончательно сдаётся, откидывается Люку на плечо.  
  
— Люк, — стонет он, — Люк, пожалуйста.  
  
Люк нежно выцеловывает ему горло, дроча сильно и быстро. Мурлычет: «Кончи для меня, детка» и зарывается носом ему в шею, когда Дэнни, дважды с силой толкнувшись в кулак, заливает его спермой. Дэнни, задыхаясь, бормочет имя Люка, дрожит и трясётся, и Люк держит его, пока волна оргазма не отступает. Собирает сперму, сколько удаётся, и, вздохнув, поднимает ладонь Дэнни ко рту.  
  
Дэнни с удовольствием вылизывает ладонь дочиста, низко постанывая. Звук бьёт Люка прямо в пах.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что выиграл, — говорит Дэнни, развернувшись и глядя на него светлыми глазами, — но я думаю, твой план прогорел.  
  
— Да ты что?  
  
Дэнни вызывающе ухмыляется, обводит пальцами бугор на его штанах.  
  
— Я могу проявить щедрость… — начинает он, чуть крепче сжимая член Люка через ткань. Потом наклоняется ближе, прикусывает за горло и шепчет: — Или могу остаться жалким неудачником.  
  
Член Люка требовательно пульсирует, и Люк стонет.  
  
— Дэнни, — скулит он, и тот отступает, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
  
— Я же говорил, Люк: всё дело в терпении и контроле.


End file.
